Shocked to the Core (Stonemoor)
Shocked to the Core is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-third case of Stonemoor and the ninety-third overall. It is featured as the third case set in Midnight Hollow. Plot April and the player headed to the Midnight Hollow asylum to investigate the Hellhound on Chief Flanagan's instruction. Once they arrived in the asylum, the pair heard screaming from the asylum laboratory and rushed there, only to find asylum patient Marshall Cline, who they had previously arrested, electrocuted in an electric chair. They soon sent the body to Alexandre before questioning asylum visitor Julia Myers, asylum doctor Stuart Illumis, and Alexandro Moon, leader of the Spanish community in Green Haven. They then heard from Fleur and Valentina that a fight had broken out in the common room. They quickly broke apart the fight between the patients before finding reason to suspect asylum director Keira Grimbly and Valerie's estranged father, wildlife guide author Abraham McKenzie. They also discovered from Valentina that the killer liked singing. They then heard from Emilio that Marshall had been planning to escape the asylum. With this discovery, they spoke to Keira about it, who told them she had Marshall assigned to a series of electroshock therapy sessions because of it. Finally, they arrested Julia Myers as the killer. After they confronted Julia about the murder, Julia initially denied killing Marshall until she cracked and confessed to murdering the mad man. Julia then explained that the victim had been responsible for a terrible crime and she wasn't sorry about killing the man who ruined her life. When April asked her what she meant, Julia told them that Marshall had murdered her father in cold blood, revealing that her father was the inventor that Marshall killed back in Smoky Heights. Julia then explained that after her father's murder, she had visited the maniac man and learned about what he had thought of his former idol and her father. When she overheard that Marshall was planning to escape, she vowed to help him while building a plan for revenge. When she got him free from the cell later on, she lured Marshall to the laboratory, where she strapped Marshall into the chair and shocked him to death, therefore avenging her father. Judge South then sentenced Julia to 30 years in prison for killing an asylum patient in revenge for her father. After the trial, they then interrogated Kiera about Jules Reynolds, the patient the team were looking for, who may now be the current Hellhound serial killer. Kiera then told them that she had salvaged bits of information on her computer after it was wiped and placed them on a document. After the director allowed it, they soon found Kiera's computer. Soon after, Emilio revealed that the serial killer had stayed in the room Marshall resided. They then talked to Stuart, who explained that after the asylum escape, they had found the body of their head doctor, who had been interrogating and analyzing the serial killer. They then found several markings on the wall that mentioned "creating a demon" worth of the Hellhound. After remembering the serial killer stealing a brain from a murdered victim previously, they then realized that the serial killer's cult could be collecting organs in a sacrifice worthy of the serial killer's power. Meanwhile, Abraham came to the Justice Enforcers' blimp, asking for help. The estranged father then asked for help in finding his medallion so he could try to make up to his estranged daughter. They then went to the asylum common room where they found Abraham's satchel, and in turn, his medallion that he wanted to gift to his daughter. They then went to see Valerie in her library on the blimp, where Abraham gave the medallion to a shocked Valerie. Valerie then asked her father about her ancestor, Percival McKenzie, which Abraham explained that his grandfather Percival hunted down witches and warlocks in Stonemoor to hang for a fortune. Valerie then reluctantly agreed to have dinner with her father sometime. After all these events, Valentina then told them that she had investigated the woods surrounding the asylum and she told them that she had found a cult headquarters in honor of the Hellhound serial killer. Summary Victim *'Marshall Cline' (found electrocuted in an electric chair) Murder Weapon *'Electric Chair' Killer *'Julia Myers' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect plays chess *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect has burn marks *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect plays chess Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect plays chess *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect has burn marks Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect plays chess *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect plays chess *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect has burn marks Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats mushrooms. *The killer plays chess. *The killer sings. *The killer has burn marks. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asylum Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Mechanical Parts, Faded Clipboard; Murder Weapon Found: Electric Chair) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Visitor's Log) *Analyze Visitor's Log. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Julia Myers) *Question Julia on why she was visiting Marshall. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Room) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Clues: Bronze Pieces, Faded Photo) *Examine Bronze Pieces. (Result: Spanish Medallion; New Suspect: Alexandro Moon) *Interrogate Alexandro on his medallion. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Stuart Illumis) *Speak to Stuart about the murder in his asylum. *Examine Mechanical Parts. (Result: Threat Letter) *Analyze Threat Letter. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mushrooms) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Common Room. (Clues: Faded Badge, Trash Can, Torn Sheet) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Asylum Director's Badge; New Suspect: Keira Grimbly) *Interrogate Keira on the murder in her asylum. (Attribute: Keira plays chess) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Book; New Suspect: Abraham McKenzie) *Question Abraham on why his book was in the trash can. (Attribute: Abraham eats mushrooms) *Examine Torn Sheet. (Result: Music Sheet) *Analyze Music Sheet. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bed) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Trunk, Broken Glass) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Daisy Chain) *Analyze Daisy Chain. (03:00:00) *Speak to Julia about the victim's obsession with her. (Attribute: Julia plays chess, eats mushrooms, and sings) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Syringe) *Ask Stuart about the syringe. (Attribute: Stuart plays chess, eats mushrooms, and sings) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Miss Grimbly about the victim's plans to escape. (Attribute: Kiera sings and eats mushrooms, Alexandro plays chess; New Crime Scene: Game Tables) *Investigate Game Tables. (Result: Game Board, Marshall's Possessions) *Examine Game Board. (Result: Flakes) *Examine Flakes. (Result: Dog Treats) *Ask Alexandro about his threat about the victim killing animals. (Attribute: Alexandro eats mushrooms) *Examine Marshall's Possessions. (Result: Old Photo) *Analyze Old Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Abraham about meeting the victim twenty years ago. (Attribute: Abraham plays chess and sings) *Investigate Electric Chair. (Clues: Broken Strap, Lever) *Examine Lever. (Result: Flakes) *Analyze Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burn marks) *Examine Broken Strap. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Legend of Midnight Hollow (3/6). (1 star) The Legend of Midnight Hollow (3/6) *Ask Kiera about the missing asylum patient. *Investigate Asylum Laboratory. (Clue: Kiera's Computer) *Examine Kiera's Computer. (Result: Computer Unlocked) *Analyze Kiera's Computer. (06:00:00) *Ask Stuart Illumis if he knew the patient who had Marshall's room. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Clue: Faded Wall Markings) *Examine Faded Wall Markings. (Result: Hellhound's Markings) *Interrogate Kiera about the murder of their head doctor. (Reward: Shocked Face) *See what Abraham wanted to do for her daughter. *Investigate Common Room. (Clue: Abraham's Satchel) *Examine Abraham's Satchel. (Result: Abraham's Medallion) *Gift the medallion to Valerie. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning to be extremely shaken or shocked due to something that has occurred. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Midnight Hollow